


A Garden Just For Us

by theguardianqueen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, Girls Kissing, Masturbation, Pirates, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguardianqueen/pseuds/theguardianqueen
Summary: Carrot, newest member of the straw hat crew, has been doing some thinking. She's the youngest member, she left Zou specifically to learn more about the world, and everyone else around her is basically an adult. She needs someone to guide her into her own new world. And someone she can trust with her secret...
Relationships: Carrot/Nami (One Piece), Carrot/Robin (One Piece)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	A Garden Just For Us

She couldn’t stop watching the world pass by her, even with how badly she wanted to stop. 

The rocking waves had made her grow tired already, even though it was barely past noon. Her new life on the sea was hard to get used to, but she didn’t want to go back. She couldn’t. Not with how much opportunity for growth this trip had given her. 

She thought that, but even with that in mind, she realized she hadn’t experienced much that really changed her, other than having to see her good friend die. She wondered how different he was before he went off. Of course, he still had both eyes, in addition to most of his lifespan unclaimed, but still, she wondered if he was also generally the same person before and after his adventures. Sure, she was alive back before he left Zou, but she was so young, she couldn’t remember anything about how he was before he left. 

All this thinking about the past had her hungry, but she didn’t care much for whatever was cooking. She didn’t want some extravagant fish dish at that moment, she didn’t want some huge hunk of meat, she didn’t want anything like that, she wanted her favorite. The food she forgot to bring enough of. The food that was, for her, frustratingly slow to grow in the ship’s garden.

All she wanted right then…

A carrot…

Carrot…

“Carrot?”

“Mm?” Carrot turned her head. There she saw her captain, sitting confused and a bit impatient, but understanding as well. The kind of attitude he took with most of his friends when he needed something from them. “Luffy? What’re you doing here?”

Luffy crossed his arms. “This is my seat.” It wasn’t really a seat. Just the figurehead of the Sunny. Really the last place someone who can't swim should be sitting. Still, he always sat there, no matter how many times Usopp had to fish him out of the ocean to save his life. 

Carrot looked at where she was laying down. “Aaah! It is your seat! Sorry Luffy! I promise it’ll never happen again! I was just doing my exercises and ended up here!” Carrot’s exercises often consisted of jumping as far as she could between different points of the ship. She must have jumped enough she tired herself out. Yeah, that was it. Jumping was what made her tired.

“Don’t worry about it!” Luffy chuckled. He was usually easygoing with his crew members. As long as you didn’t steal food from him he’d generally forgive you immediately. His expression changed almost immediately after though. “Oh, I just remembered.”

“Remembered what?” Carrot was confused by this. His face wasn’t a grim or sad expression, so it wasn’t bad news. It wasn’t overjoyed either, so they hadn’t reached whatever island they were heading to. Honestly Carrot wasn’t paying attention to what island was next. She thought it might have had something to do with one of the other yonko. It might have been Hachinosu or Elbaf, or maybe just a stop for supplies on some random island. 

“Chopper’s doing checkups on us.”

* * *

“Choniki?” Carrot was close with Chopper. Probably because of their shared animalistic nature. She came up with that nickname for him on that first adventure she went off on. The one with Big Mom, the wedding, and Sanji on Whole Cake Island. She was surprised when Sanji acted as subdued as he did around her to begin with. It seemed a bit bizarre for someone as girl-crazy as him to not have a strong reaction to a rabbit mink with her… Proportions. Though, that could have just been her age. Maybe that was why Chopper feels such a great bond with her. Yeah, it could be a bit weird if one of the crew members, usually around 20 years old, was into a 15 year old mink, right?

Right.

“Yeah, Chopper said that since Wano’s been closed from the rest of the world for so long, there might be some bad diseases we got from there we wouldn’t get anywhere else. So he wants us to go in for checkups. I got mine done, don’t worry, the worst thing that happens is when you have to get naked so he can check for markings. 

“N-naked?!”

“Yeah. Apparently there's some diseases that can give you spots on your body. Chopper just has to check for them.” Luffy didn’t really understand all the embarrassment people felt surrounding being naked. He honestly didn’t understand anything like that. Why people turned to stone looking at boa hancock, why Brook always wanted panties, why Sanji couldn’t get enough of being around girls. All that was just lost on him.

“C-can I go in later?” Carrot seemed afraid. She knew what would happen if she went in there. 

“Nah, we’ve all gone in.” Luffy thought for a while. “Robin also wanted me to tell you that Chopper wasn’t weird about it, or something like that.” Again, Luffy didn’t understand the meaning of any of this.

“I-I guess, but…” Carrot didn’t care that Chopper wasn’t going to treat her poorly. She was just worried he’d see…

Luffy began to get a bit irritated. “Come on Carrot, Sanji said we can’t eat until we’re all ready, and we can’t all be ready until you and Chopper are done.” Luffy usually gets like this when he can’t eat. While the crew usually wouldn’t have a designated time for meals, Jimbei felt like it might help get the crew closer together, and everyone except Zoro approved, so they’d been doing it for about a week at this point. 

Carrot was almost shaking, she was so nervous. “O-okay, Luffy. I’ll be in and out as fast as I can.” She really did mean it. She wanted this done with. She knew it had to happen. There was no other way around it. Chopper would end up finding out her secret.

After getting to the door to the sick bay, Carrot took a breath. Then another one. Then a few more. After a while she realized she was procrastinating again, and would have to go inside now. Right now. As soon as possible. Immediately. At once. 

“Carrot?” She heard a high pitched voice from behind the door. That was him. No doubt about it.

“Choniki! Yeah, I’m here…” She was horrified but also relieved that someone else made the same move before she did. Chopper opened the door slowly but confidently, his tiny figure making even Carrot seem massive in comparison. “Sorry for taking so long!”

“You were breathing so loud I could hear you through the walls! I understand if you’re worried about any needles but honestly breathing like that should be checked out!”

Carrot took another breath to calm her down. “I think I’m fine, but if it’s really that concerning to you, I don’t mind having you check.”

Chopper’s face turned to a smile. “Come in then! I’ve been waiting for you for a while!” Carrot walked in, relatively relaxed. Maybe the interaction that had just happened might make Chopper forget about what he has to do.

Maybe…

“Owww…” Even with all the pain she’s been through with Jack’s attack on Zou and herself joining the assault on Whole Cake Island, Carrot still hated having needles inside her. She’s hated it ever since she was a little baby bunny.

“Sorry about that, Carrot. I try to make it as painless as possible.” Chopper took some of Carrot’s blood out with the syringe he was holding and put it in a tube so he could analyze it later. “Well, this seems like just about everything. Thanks for helping me out here, Carrot!” Carrot was overjoyed. She didn’t have to do the thing she was so horrified of doing. She could go out, eat dinner, and no one would know about- “Oh, actually, there’s one more thing.”

Carrot froze in place. “Ha… I should probably get going actually-”

Chopper stopped her in her place. “It won’t take long, I promise. Plus it could be important. Some diseases start off with markings on the body, so I need to…” Chopper seemed a bit embarrassed to say this, but not as horrified as Carrot was. “Well, I need to see you naked.”

Carrot’s heart stopped. He’d see. He’d see what she was so afraid of letting people know about. He’d see something that she thought would make everyone think differently of her. They’d treat her differently, always having something in the back of her mind. She had no clue how to react. “Choniki… C-can we do this later?” 

Chopper looked confused “Carrot, this is important. You could be dying of a terrible disease and I wouldn’t know!”

Carrot was shaking. She knew it was important for him to check but she just couldn’t let him see. “I-I don’t have any blotches or spots or anything, it’s okay.”

“If it’s okay then what’s the problem? Listen, Carrot, I understand that you might be nervous about being naked around someone else but you can trust me. I’m not Sanji.” Carrot knew Chopper wouldn’t do anything bad to her. She just. Couldn’t get it together to show him. “Come on carrot, if you do this for me I’ll buy you however much food you want next time we go shopping.”

That changed her mind. Sort of. Carrot stood up and declared “Alright, sure. I’ll strip for you.”

Chopper smiled. “Great! Thanks Carrot, I understand that it can be pretty uncomfortable to do that in front of someone but I’m really happy you’re willing to do this!” She wasn’t willing. She had to. There wasn’t any other way out of this.

Carrot slid the strap of her dress off of her left shoulder. It was now hanging loose. This was the first time she’d undressed in front of someone in ages. Maybe she did it once in front of Wanda? She’d been naked in the bath with Nami before, but Nami wasn’t really looking at her so she didn’t notice. The second strap had slid off. Carrot took a deep breath and took off her dress. She was now standing in front of Chopper in her underwear. Her flat rabbit belly was perfectly white with her soft fur covering it evenly. She was shaking, trying to cover herself at least a bit.

“Okay, good so far! Nothing abnormal! Now your bra please?” Carrot shakily reached behind her and began to unhook her bra. She did one hook, then the next, then finally she could take it off. She placed it on the ground with her dress. Her breasts were covered in fur as well, with her perky pink nipples coming through. Carrot’s tits were small compared to Nami’s or Robin’s, but were still well defined, the kind that someone could toy with for ages before any kind of lower stimulation. Chopper examined them, prodding them with his pen to make sure nothing was abnormal. Carrot let out a soft moan, quietly enough that Chopper wouldn’t hear. “Everything seems good here! Now the last part!”

Carrot was shaking. She could hardly move her arms. She grabbed the sides of her panties but froze to ask Chopper a question. “Choniki? Can I ask you something?” She couldn’t think of a good way to tell Chopper about what he was going to see. 

“Uh… Sure?” 

“Do you remember Okiku from Wano?”

Chopper thought for a second. “I remember her but I didn’t get super close with her. Why?”

Carrot was sweating. She didn’t know what to do to let Chopper know what she had. “Well…” Her sweaty hands couldn’t control themselves, and she let go of her panties.

They fell to the floor.

She gasped.

Chopper’s eyebrows raised. 

Between Carrot’s legs was a thin, long, snow-white cock. The same color as the rest of her body. A slight curve to it. Looking more like a human penis than a rabbit’s one. Carrot’s mouth was open and she was staring at her cock. She managed to look over to Chopper, who was also very obviously surprised. She forced out some words. “I-I’m a girl…”

Chopper managed to snap out of his shock. “Ah, of course. Yes.” Chopper looked up and down Carrot. He inspected Carrot’s cock, prodding it again with her pen and giving her balls a gentle squeeze, again causing Carrot to moan slightly. Chopper took note of all of Carrot’s features, with nothing to really worry about. “So, Carrot… You’re trans, is that right?” 

Carrot’s expression changed from completely grim to somewhat relieved. “Y-yeah! Y-you know what that is?” Knowledge traveled slowly across the grand line so she couldn’t be sure.

“Of course I do! I am a doctor after all!” Chopper wanted to make sure Carrot felt safe around him. He understood, maybe Zou wasn’t incredibly accepting of trans people. Maybe she’d encountered some mean people at Totto Land. Regardless, Chopper fully understood. Though, he then remembered something that could potentially make her uncomfortable. “Oh. But with this… New development, there is one more thing I need you to do.” Carrot’s face went back to her previous fear. No. This wasn’t what she was told would happen. “See, with everyone on the crew with your uh…” Chopper gestured to Carrot’s genitalia “parts, I’ve had to take a… Sample. I’m going to need to take one from you too.” If Carrot weren’t already snow-white, she’d look even paler.

“W-what do you mean a sample? A sample of what?”

Chopper sighed. “Well… I’m going to need some of your semen.” Carrot’s heart stopped.

“W-why do you…”

“You need to realize, several diseases can be spotted from abnormalities in the semen.” Carrot knew this but she was still shuddering. She’d have to cum. “I’ll give you your privacy, you can stand behind that curtain.” He gestured to a curtain. “I stole some… Reading material from Sanji and Brook, so that should help you. There’ll be a cup placed over there, once you… Finish, do it in there.” She couldn’t stop thinking about how stressed she was as she looked over to the curtain. She couldn’t see through it, so that was good, but still, to be told to cum so quickly?

Carrot stiffly walked over to her station, seeing tens of magazines of girls of so many different races; mermaids, minks, and humans alike. Looking at the cute girls’ tits got her hard immediately. She wondered if it was okay for her to be looking at this. After all, she was only 15! But did that really matter? She was on the high seas. She’d left the world at large. She’d declared her allegiance to a pirate crew. But despite all that that shouldn’t make her feel afraid to read a dirty magazine, she still didn’t know how to react. 

Looking at the pictures, she started to stroke her cock. Back and forth, she moved her hand. Thinking of mounting the girls in the pictures, thinking of feeling their warm pussies wrapping around her. Thinking of cumming deep inside them, being held in an embrace with them, sucking their wonderfully round tits. 

She felt nothing.

Trying to get aroused enough to cum to these pictures was impossible.

She wanted to get this over with and forget about it but she just couldn’t no matter how hard she tried. Why. Why couldn’t she cum? She wanted to cum so bad, she just couldn’t. Her cock wouldn’t get any harder, she just didn’t feel anything about these girls. She needed help. She needed…

“Hey Chopper, is Carrot done yet?”

Nami.

The ship’s navigator, one of the most beautiful women Carrot had ever seen, an absolute powerhouse on the battlefield, and one of the most intelligent members of the crew. Nami called out to Chopper to check in on Carrot, and immediately something happened.

Her cock started throbbing. 

As she jerked off, her thoughts of the girls in the magazines became clouded with thoughts of Nami instead. Nami, with her two wonderful tits squeezing around Carrot’s cock. Nami, with her luscious lips wrapping around Carrot. Nami, with her pussy, that Carrot could only imagine was tighter, warmer, and wetter than any others in the world. The thought of her overloaded Carrot’s mind suddenly, and all of a sudden she could barely hold in all her cum. “Ah, Nami,” the small doctor replied “Carrot should be out soon. You can probably start setting the table around now.” Nami smiled and headed on out. But it didn’t matter that she wasn’t there. The idea of her was trapped in Carrot’s head. The idea of her taking Carrot’s full length, feeling Nami’s breath, hearing her moan, Carrot couldn’t take any more.

To call what happened next an orgasm would be to undersell it. It was an eruption, not just of Carrot’s sticky white viscous fluid, but of feelings. Feelings that had been repressed for Carrot’s whole life. Feelings of wanting more. Feelings of wanting someone. Feelings of wanting to feel. All over her, Carrot felt what was like a thousand bolts of electricity. The only thing that could come out of her mouth was a scream, just barely muted by her fear of being heard by anyone, especially Nami. Though, at the end of the scream, one word came out of her mouth normally, as though she had said it normally. No, not normally. With longing. So much longing…

“Nami…”

It was done. She had finished. She gave Chopper the cup, advised him to clean up any cum that didn’t end up in the cup, put her clothes back on, and left the infirmary. She hoped there wouldn’t be any issues making her have to come back, if this incident was any sign of what being here was like.

No…

She couldn’t say it was an entirely unpleasant experience.

At least, getting to hear Nami’s voice was nice then.

But she’s heard Nami’s voice so many times before, so this shouldn’t have been that abnormal, right?

No.

All those were simply conversations. She could talk to her whenever she wanted.

What she wanted was to hear her voice in a moment of intense intimacy.

What she wanted was her…

Nami...

**Author's Note:**

> "FELLAS, FELLAS, I AM SO HORNY."  
> -Scott Wozniak, 2018
> 
> I wrote this fic because I'm a horny trans girl who had "carrot sexy" stuck in her mind and then thought "carrot PENIS" and I have not known peace since. Robin is gonna be way more involved next chapter and possibly even more after that. My brain ricochets from happy wholesome gfs to buckets of cum real fast so get ready for that if you intend to keep reading this fic.


End file.
